


I promise

by Skullszeyes



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Abuse, Mild Language, One sided, Resident Evil 7, re7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Clancy is locked inside the laundry room and Lucas let's him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about this one. :/ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

The door wouldn’t budge. Clancy tried it many times, even kicking at it, but he got nothing. The escape route out of the laundry room was blocked off with a bunch of random junk he couldn’t shove away. He tried yelling, but no one heard him. He was alone.

Lucas ordered Clancy not to leave the barn under any circumstances, and look what happened. Clancy didn’t like that he was basically a prisoner and his own judgment and pride with a bit of curiosity, he ventured out of the barn and into the house. It was eerily quiet and he found no one loitering in the halls, the dining room nor the kitchen.

It wasn’t until he found himself in the laundry room and the door slammed shut. Followed by a child laughing, their feet echoing off the floors and walls before going silent.

This was an hour ago and he glared at the door. He slid down and sat on the floor, sniffling. It’s damp in the room, smells of old detergent and something stagnant.

_Is he even looking for me?_

Lucas has a weird possessive, and maybe protective thing going on. He’s irrational when it comes to Clancy, maybe even secretive to the point that Clancy isn’t even allowed in certain rooms. He knows Lucas has been doing something dangerous, there’s always a glint in his eyes, a sneaky smile that catches Clancy off guard. Followed by a forceful kiss, hands trailing down his body and holding him tight against him.

Their intimacy is always aggressive, before things were slow and uneven. Lucas didn’t know what to do with Clancy, and Clancy wasn’t sure what to do with Lucas. At the beginning, they weren’t together, they were friends, unlikely friends. Lucas clings, but when he’s close, there’s always a sort of hesitancy and maybe even nervousness.

It was obvious Lucas didn’t have much experience, not like Clancy cared. Their first kiss wasn’t ideal, but it was before Lucas _changed_. Full of hesitancy and blaming Clancy for things he couldn’t even explain before running off and slamming doors. Clancy followed with a languid stride until he found Lucas in the second floor hall and before he could even say anything, Lucas turned around and shoved him against the wall, pressing their lips together.

It was basically a harsh peck, but it was enough for Clancy to hold Lucas before he could run off in shame. They stayed together in the hall, Lucas quietly cursing under his breath, and Clancy listening with his head pressed to Lucas’s shoulder.

Softer, less forceful kisses were followed after. Lucas, not able to initiate most of the time, but usually found himself leaning close with Clancy closing his eyes.

In all that time, in a more vivid place they settled into. Clancy didn’t want to be Lucas’s thrall, under the extreme protection to never leave the barn, with secrets etched into the white paint with the walls secreting mold.

A knock shoved Clancy out of his thoughts, he let out a shuddered breath. The knob jiggled and he heard something familiar.

“What the fuck? Why is this thing locked? Clancy! Are you in there?” Lucas yelled from the other side.

Clancy rose and sprinted for the door, pounding his fist against the wood. “Yeah. Let me out!”

“What are you—I told you not to leave the barn!”

“Just let me out of here!” Clancy’s voice echoed inside the dim lit room, his heart thumped in his chest as the door swing open and Lucas stood with his brows furrowed in a glare. The dark bags beneath made him look sickly and maybe even more disturbing, but Clancy didn’t give two shits as he wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning his entire body against Lucas.

“How long were you locked in here?”

“About an hour,” Clancy says.

Lucas pulled away and examined Clancy’s body before raising a brow at him. “You’re not hurt?”

“Why would I be hurt?”

Lucas shrugs. “Who locked you in here?”

“I don’t know. Maybe a girl.. I heard laughing.”

Lucas wrinkled his nose, “Must have been—” He stopped, the words faltering before clenching his jaw as he turned back to Clancy. “My dad is in the garage.. He must’ve heard you, but..”

Clancy stared at him, the words seem to bend with realization. _Is this why Lucas wanted me to stay in the barn?_ “I met your dad.. Lucas. You’re not telling me something.. If your dad has a problem with us—”

Lucas looked at him. “He doesn’t care what we do.”

“What is it then?”

Before Lucas could say anything, the garage door began to open. The metal sliding together with an earsplitting sound. Lucas shoved Clancy back and closed the door. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind the metal shelf filled with old junk.

“Lucas.. What’s going on?” he asked, but Lucas pressed him against the wall.

“Shhh,” Lucas narrowed his eyes to the door. The echoed footfalls of his dad walking down the hall. “Stay here, don’t say anything. I’ll deal with him.”

Lucas moved back, sliding his hand out of Clancy’s. He notices the way Lucas’s hand shakes as he reaches for the knob. It leaves Clancy’s mouth dry at the implication of what is truly going on.

“Lucas, there you are,” his dad says, surprised as Lucas closes the door behind him. “Your boyfriend, Clancy… he’s still alive.”

“That isn’t Clancy,” Lucas says, his voice low but with an edge.

“I ain’t stupid, Lucas.” There’s a loud crack, reverberating against the wall that Clancy’s pressed against. It leaves him shocked and rooted to the floor.

“It isn’t him,” Lucas yells, “Clancy is dead. I told you that weeks ago.”

“You better not be fucking lying, boy. If he’s still alive.. You’ll wish you killed him.”  Silence fills the space as Jack’s footsteps recede and when it’s truly quiet. Clancy rounds the metal shelf the second the door opens. Lucas slips inside with a reddish bruise forming on the side of his head, he reached for Clancy’s hand.

“Come on,” Lucas says, his voice quiet and hesitant, filled with nerves of an echoed hall.

Clancy stares at the offered hand, curious of what was beneath the chipped fingernails and the bitter lies Lucas spews.

“He’ll come back.” Lucas reaches for his hand but Clancy steps back, it’s an involuntary movement on his part and he’s as surprised as Lucas is. He grits his teeth and closes the door. “We don’t have time for this, Clancy. I have to get you back to the barn.”

“Something’s wrong,” Clancy mutters, shaking his head. “I noticed, but I wasn’t sure what it was. It was like talking to a stranger.”

Lucas seethes, the anger flickering with the curl of his fingertips. “I don’t want to talk about it here.”

“Why not? Why did you tell your dad that I’m _dead_.” The word sounded hollow, wracked with grief and impossibility.

“I had too, if they knew you were alive...I wouldn’t be able to protect you. My dad would’ve killed you, my mom, and even..” he shakes his head, his face twisting along with the lies and the truths he speaks, written in the shaking of his body and the bloodshot eyes that appear sadistically immoral.

_How did I not realize what you are? Was it love that blinded me?_

“You could’ve told me to leave if you wanted to protect me,” Clancy says, wringing his hands, afraid that if he raises his voice, Jack would return and that would be the end of their conversation.

Lucas steps closer, his hands reaching yet they don’t touch. “At first.. I wanted too. Now I want you to stay here where no one will find you.”

A stranger deeply ingrained inside the person he cared for. Mixed with the stability of who he was before, or were they the same person? _Are they the same person?_

“You could’ve fucking said something.”

Lucas raised his head, a smile stretching across his face. “Why would I when you would simply run off?”

_Stranger._

“Would be better than staying here where your father thinks _you_ killed me? How could you justify that fucking bullshit?”

Lucas growled low as he reached for Clancy’s arms, shoving him back against the table. “I promised I would protect you and you promised to stay in the fucking barn.”

“As a prisoner?”

“Yes,” Lucas seethed, his fingers dug into Clancy’s arms. “I said I would protect you and I will.”

How could he honestly believe him? One day Lucas was going to kill him, and maybe whatever they felt for each other would extinguish along with it.

Lucas panted, he tilted his head and kissed Clancy and it was exactly the same as their first kiss. Unregistered on Clancy’s end, while Lucas pressed their lips together in a sense of urgency, except this time, Clancy wasn’t the one holding Lucas, afraid he would run away. This time it was wrong.

“I’ll protect you, I promise, just stay here.. With me..” Lucas murmured, his grip on Clancy’s arms loosen.

“You promise to let me go.. If the need arises?” Clancy asked, not sure what to say, but the cold room seemed to have seeped into his skin and around his heart.

Lucas opened his eyes, the _stranger_ who holds that sadistic immorality still clung in his hollow gaze. Lucas said nothing as he grabbed Clancy’s arm and dragged him out of the room.


End file.
